ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex 10 Alien Omniverse
Gett of me Alex 10 alien omniverse is an series with an 12 years old boy who find's an wath on miami's beach trying to find treasures.Later he find's something that is going to change his entire life. he find's a weird metal ball.It is opening by itself and there was an watch who was still with the lights on. then it just glued on his(my)hand and can't gett it off and I start swearing .(when something annoys me I start swearing) It was just annoyng, but then a black silhouette with an guy in a suit appeard. I faut is an toy.I crushed it to the ground then I started to change my shape! It was verry scary. After the traumatic situation my voice changed , I was red and I could shoot water(I splashed myself) and then after 10 minutes I was me again. The watch started to tell me the instrunctions.: -I am the Omnitrix , the biggest weapon in the universe. -Biggest, you are small. -Inside of me are a lot of DNA samples of the stronger aliens. -It don't sounds too bad. -Peessing on the green button makes the silhouettes appear. Spin the grey circle to select the aliens. Any transformation lasts 10 minute. If I gett broken I will contact Azmuth , he will know what to do. -Wait, who is Azmuth . -Azmuth is my creator. -And what can I do with you. - You can use me to do.... Everithing you want.There are also some Evil Men and women who wants me to conquer the world or, the universe. -So I can't do everithing I want with you. -And you better don't use me in the large world because villans can be everywhere. -Ok so I can't use you when I want. -Ok now when you know the comands you are free. I will go home and try this thing.Then everything changed in his life,but a great power mean a great responsability. Characters Alex(me) Cristina(my sister) Marius (my friend) Ana(my mother) Marin(my father) Bono(my dog) Omnitrix Azmuth Aliens #magmashot( heatblast ) #wrestler ( fourarms) Pterowhiptyl uncloacked.png|wait, I have wings but I need a jetpack !? Pterowhiptill cloacked.png Slime Tech.png|give me your bike and it will become a motorbike! Water hydrant.png Fast lizard.png Big frog.PNG Gravirock.png High sight with big middle eye.png High sight.png Clonekid.png cricket.png|aww, my head! pulseshot.png|cool mouthball.png|I am soo cute! arachnochimp.png Fireplant.png|wait, why I'm stinking and where is my mouth? growingsaur.png Alex at 8-9 years old (young).png Alex at 12 years old with hood(sometimes).PNG Alex at 12 years old with jacket(sometimes).PNG Alex at 12 years old without jacket or hood (regular).PNG Legocube.png|I was playng lego when I was young,but now it is ridiculous! chamouflage.PNG|where are you omnitrix? I will find you! sphere roll.png|I was allways so fat? sphere roll( ball form).png Electryetic.png Electricrab.png leopard.PNG ray giant.PNG Smart frog.png eagle dance.png|give me your seds ! magma shot.png|who want fries? Fastlizard.png fast lizard vizor on.png Pulseshot.png acid spitt.png frankenstorm.PNG|I am him , but I didn't see any movie ?! megablast.png Chamouflage.PNG|Alex, Alex,? Where am I ? I will find me ! yellowfat.png eagle dance.png Pterowhiptill_cloacked.png Pterowhiptyl_uncloacked.png hamster teeth.png #smart frog( grey matter ) #fastlizard( XLR8 ) #sensidog( wildmutt ) #cristalrain( diamondhead ) #spiritghost( ghostfreak ) #sharkbite( ripjaws ) #bumblesplash( stinkfly ) #hydrant( water hazard ) #slime tech( upgrade ) #big frog ( bullfrag ) #pterowhiptyl( astrodactyl ) #gravirock ( gravattack ) #pulseshot ( feedback ) #mouthball ( ball weevil ) #cricket ( crashhopper ) #fireplant ( swampfire ) #dinogrow ( humungousaur ) #legocube ( bloxx ) #chamouflage ( chamalien ) #electricrab ( brainstorm ) #electryetic ( shocksquatch ) #leopard ( fasttrack ) #ray giant ( waybig ) #eagle dance ( kickin'hawk ) #acid spitt ( spitter ) #frankenstorm ( frankenstrike ) #megablast ( atomix ) #yellowfat ( the worst ) #hamster teeth ( molestache ) Episodes S1 ep.1 : Gett of me ( upper ) S1 ep 2 : figuring out S1 ep 3 : My own villan